Full Moon You Are Mine
by D.F Glider
Summary: Rachel and Brittany are best friends and sisters, they are also werewolves. They are the alphas of a new pack, they changed at a young age and no one understood why. When they started high school they meet there mates. They most also deal with extra appendage that appeared there first day of high school. Warning Brittany and Rachel G!P and extra warnings inside.


**Full Moon You Are Mine**

**Summary**

**Rachel and Brittany are best friends and sisters, they are also werewolves. They changed at a young age and couldn't understand why and Rachel father abandoned their daughters when witnessing the event. When they started high school they meet their mates, well avoiding the boys who say they belong together. They also must learn to live with their extra appendage that appeared when they started high school and with their mates reach their destiny. Warning Rachel and Brittany G!P. Second Warning Brittberry, Brittana, Pezberry, Faberry, Quinntana, Quitt, Faberrittana and some OC SMUT starts about Chapter 3. This is also my first try at SMUT. **

**Chapter 1 **

**First Time We Changed**

**No P.O.V**

Rachel and Brittany are best friends, but that is what everyone thought about them, but they were more like sisters. They are like sisters due the fact that Brittany had two moms, while Rachel had two fathers. The two families both wanted a child, so Leroy and Hiram Berry talked to Shelby and Melanie Pierce-Corcoran about the possibility of one of them being a surrogate which Shelby agreed to, and then Leroy agreed to be a donor for Melanie.

After both the girls were born they agreed to tell the girls everything, when they were old enough to understand. They also agreed with Shelby and Melanie that they could look after Rachel well they were away on business trips. Even though they told the Berry men everything they left a lot of things out of which they thought were for the best, that was until Rachel and Brittany turned five.

They never told them that they were werewolves, but they never knew it was the biggest mistakes they could have made. The daughters they gave birth to both lost their fathers on the night of the full moon December 1999.

The two were in Rachel's room finishing getting changed in to their pyjamas; they collapsed to the floor in pain and begin the change. Luckily Shelby and Melanie hadn't left and ran as fast as they could into Rachel's bedroom, when they heard screaming coming from the room, they were shocked at the sight. They fell to their knees and bowed to the two smaller wolves in front of them, then began to change themselves. They all left the house shocking the two men in house who just witnessed everything.

They went hunting and luckily Rachel and Brittany hunted a deer with their mothers, in the woods behind their house, it was also smart to live there and it helped keeping the secret. After the hunt the wolves went to the Pierce-Corcoran house, not wanting to worry the Berry men. Rachel and Brittany shared Brittany's bed well their moms went to their bed.

In the morning Rachel and Brittany woke up completely confused, they thought that Brittany stayed at Rachel's, in reality they had no clue what happened or how the marks appeared on their wrist. They woke up the same time and ten minute later their moms entered the room with breakfast for the four of them.

"Mommy?" Brittany asked, "What happened last night? I thought I had a sleep over with Rachie."

"Do either of you remember, anything that happened last night?" Shelby asked and they both shake their heads trying to remember.

"You both made your first change last night," Melanie says, "That's how you got the marks on your wrist."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Your werewolves, just like us," Shelby says and then last night's events came to them.

They felt sick they helped their parents kill a deer, they really killed deer and they both burst into tears. "Hey there's no need to cry it's what we do we eat other animals, just to keep our strength up," Melanie said trying to calm both girls down taking Brittany in her arms, well Shelby did the same with Rachel.

It took ten minutes to calm the girls down they finally realized it was animal nature, so now they were going to do twice a month or more if they fazed when they want. "Is there anything else we should know?" Rachel asked wanting to know more.

"Yes and we'll teach you, first off you need to learn how to control your fazing if you get angry or upset," Melanie says, "you two are also alpha's and will form your own pack and at the moment there is only four of us."

"What's a alpha?" Brittany asked confused.

"It means you two are in charge? You are also the strongest in your pack," Shelby said with a smile.

"You can also faze when you want and it will be so much easier, since you made your first change. You two must also find a way to control your restlessness, since you're too young for the most popular way," Melanie says with a smirking over to Shelby.

"I guess they could just faze and work of the energy," Shelby says.

"What are we going to tell our dads, when I go back home?" Rachel asked slight scared.

"We'll tell them the truth and we'll come with you, don't worry," Shelby says.

After they finished there breakfast, they all had a shower and got dressed, now it was the time to face the girl's fathers. They left and walked over to the Berry's, which was only a few houses' down from theirs. They found it strange to find the car was gone, upon entering house it was completely silent and house was completely empty, well Melanie was downstairs with the girls Shelby went upstairs, to see if her worst fears were confirmed.

Once upstairs Shelby searched around their and found most of the men's clothes were gone, she searched around for even more information and found that the important information that related to the work the Berry men did, was gone too and then came to Rachel room. She was worried as to might find in here, she opened the door slowly and peeked inside, on first glance the room looked fine and safe when she opened the door fully. They pyjamas the girl were wearing last night were ripped on and a note was on the bed, with Rachel's name written on it she picked up and read it.

**The Note**

Dear Rachel and Brittany

Due the recent event of last night, me and your father have decided to leave. We don't want to, but we have our own safety to think about we have signed the paper for Shelby and Melanie to become your parents and we will send money each month to support you.

Love Hiram and Leroy Berry

**End Note**

Shelby felt her anger boil and knew that, she could lose control if she didn't keep her emotions in check. After she calmed herself down she headed downstairs, she past letter to Melanie and after she read it they agreed to the girls the truth, but not just yet. They spent the rest of the day, packing up Rachel room and found the house was put in theirs name's, they decide to put on the market as soon as they could. They knew this place would serve no good memories after last night, so what was the point of keeping it.

That they told the girls what happened to their father's, they were heart-broken that father could do that to them. They cried themselves to sleep and let everything go away' well they ruled there dreams. At the moment girl were sleeping they promised their daughters, they would give the best life they could even that means without a male influence in their lives.

**Right guy this was just an idea and decided to post so tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it. A new chapter will be up when I have time to post it.**


End file.
